This invention relates generally to the production of filamentary structures and more particularly, it relates to a method for determining yarn property characteristics from velocity analysis of the yarn as it is spun.
Both yarn manufacturers and fabric producers are faced with the problem of variations in yarn properties (e.g., cross-section and dyeability) and the effect of these variations on fabrics. In the past, the effects of these variations in the actual fabric could only be determined by actually making test fabrics from the yarns which is expensive and time consuming. Now there are methods for simulating fabric appearance by just knowing the constituent yarn properties without having to make the actual fabric. However, measuring or determining yarn properties such as modification ratio and dyeability is also expensive and time consuming.